The adenylcyclase of the cellular slime mold, Dictyostelium discoideum, will be further characterized with emphasis on the regulation of its synthesis and activity. An attempt will be made to solubilize the enzyme. A mutant, abnormal in the rapidity of its development, will be characterized for its cyclic AMP metabolism. The interaction of a cyclic AMP-binding protein, isolated from D. discoideum and partially purified, with homologous double-stranded DNA will be investigated. An attempt will be made to isolate the mRNA for an enzyme stimulated in its synthesis by cyclic AMP with the ultimate aim of obtaining the cDNA and cloning the cognate gene. The latter would then be used in studies on the specificity of cyclic AMP-binding protein-DNA interactions.